Sick Reasoning
by narutonoob66
Summary: Sasuke submits himself to his brother's will, if Naruto begins to submit to, will Sasuke be able to stand it?
1. Fighting dosen't help

oi oi! This is the sequal to my oneshot 'For Some Reason'. I'm assuming that if you're reading this, you've already read it. If not, got to my profile and find it. This might not make sense if you don't read it. Anyway, I'm super busy with other fics and oneshots..(what can I say? I love writing Naruto fanfics..) so forgive me if my posts are spaced out.. You can occupy yourselves with my other fics.. and if you read this and don't leave a review.. shame on you! please leave me reviews, they make me happy. You guys need to review, or I won't know that you like the fic, and if I think you don't like the fic, I'll delete it.. So review and tell me you love it so I can keep going.. 3.. (this is set two years after itachi raped sasuke in my oneshot, so sasu and naru are 17 and itachi is 22.. I think..)

Disclaimer: This is for pure entertainment and Naruto and all the characters belong to their rightful owner, Kishimoto.

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Rape, Violence, Language, Abuse, Alternate-Universe, OOC-ness in Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi.. the main three characters. You will hardly hear from Kakashi and Iruka, maybe some kakaxiru in the background later, smut in this chapter

Pairings: SasukexNarutoxSasuke, ItachixSasuke, ItachixNaruto, possibly KakashixIruka

Summary: A year after Itachi came back and raped Sasuke, only to leave again, the older Uchiha returns. A lie or two to Kakashi and Itachi has Sasuke moving in with him. He's survived a whole year with his brother, can Sasuke stand it if this happens to Naruto also?

Chapter Summary: Sasuke must pick up Naruto, will Itachi dare to start something with Naruto around? Will Sasuke dare to start something with Itachi around?

Sick Reasoning: Chapter 1: **Fighting dosen't help.**

Sasuke jumped out of his sheets, the loud ringing of his cell phone startling him from his near-peaceful sleep. Every since he'd moved back in with Itachi, his slumber had been haunted. Not a moment of _clean_ happiness came to him in this house, not with his brother around. Itachi had made him his personal slave, forcing him to abide to his twisted desires. The younger Uchiha was too weak to fight his brother off, and fighting only made it worse.

But the worse part was Sasuke only fought because he new it was wrong. He should be locked away in a hospital for the sick pleasure he got from every touch Itachi gave him. He was his _own brothers_ whore, and he knew it. The younger teen would never, **_never_**, admit it though. Not to anyone, not even himself. He lived in constant denial and regret, feelings that he'd never allowed himself to feel. They were wasted emotions in his opinion, they brought him no good, so why feel them?

He didn't understand, he hated Itachi with every ounce of his being, yet he found himself _striving_ to please him. He bought tighter pants, lower pants, tighter shirts. He'd gotten his lip and tounge pierced to add extra feeling for when Itachi made him stoop to the lowest level of being, an act that would degrade normal people, an act that would make normal people feel inhuman. But Sasuke didn't mind. He would get up in the morning and _primp_, gelling his hair as nice as he could, making sure not a single spike was out of place. He even went as far as to put on lip gloss, flavored, so the kisses didn't taste so bland. The younger Uchiha couldn't count the number of times he'd been called 'fag', 'queer', 'fairy', and things of the like at the store when he bought lip gloss and consealer. It wasn't like he could go to school and to Naruto's with the hickies and bite marks on his neck and shoulders, people might ask questions, so he had to cover them up. His life was complicated..

"The hell do you want at 4 in the fucking morning!" He whispered in the most incriminating voice he could muster and still be quiet. It would be hell if he woke up Itachi.

"Sasuke? Can you come pick me up?" A familiar voice answered.

"Pick you up? Naruto, I'm not your fucking taxi.." The brunette retorted, leaning his head out of his window to reduce the noise as much as possible for his brother.

"I know Sasuke.. but please? This guy here is trying to make me do something.. please come get me.." The blonde's words sounded broken and carefully chosen, he sounded as if he were crying.

"I guess so.. where are you at?" The Uchiha agreed with a sigh. His best friend/boyfriend sure was a hassle sometimes.

"I'm in the mall parking lot.."

"Ok, I'll be there in about 20.."

"Thanks.. bye.." .Click.

The pale teen closed his phone with a snap, slipping on a t-shirt from his closet and walking out of his bedroom. He padded quietly to Itachi's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Hm?" The older Uchiha called, sliding up in his bed. Sasuke knew not to wake him up in the early hours unless it was an emergency.. This had better be important..

The pale teen walked over to his brother's bed, sitting on the edge next to him. His actions were slow, he remembered the last time he'd bothered Itachi when Naruto needed a ride. He hadn't been able to walk straight for a week.. "Brother?"

"I'm listening.." The pale man stated, rubbing his palms into his eyes.

"Naruto called me.. he needs me to come pick him up at the mall.. I was wondering if I could borrow your car.." Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the slap to come. This was a lame excuse to wake Itachi, but things would be much worse if he'd just taken the car and his brother had woken up while he was gone, things would be _much_ worse.

The back of Itachi's hand connected to Sasuke's face, with force enough to bruise. "Don't wake me up for that annoying brat again.." Strong arms wrapped around the younger boy, pulling him down into the bed. Itachi's lips pressed against the place where he'd been slapped, cool lips causing the warm skin to tingle. "Pick him up, take him to _his _house. Then come back here.. in my bed. You woke me up, I want to at least be awake for a good reason. You think that's fair, ne Sasuke?" He drawled into his brother's ear, releasing his hold on him.

The pale teen nodded, his hand absently slid up to his cheek to touch the mark he could conciously feel forming. He leaned down and gave his older brother a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

(flashback)

_"There will be rules little brother. Number one: You do as **I** say. Number two: If you leave without telling me, there will be consequenses. Number three: If you leave me unsatisified, it will hurt more the next time.." _

(end)

Therefore, Sasuke never left the house without giving him at least a kiss. If he were lucky, Itachi wouldn't require him to do anymore.. Tonight was one of those nights, and he was able to leave without trouble.

The pale teen climbed into the sleek, black automobile and started it up, backing out and practically flying to where Naruto was waiting for him. He drove around the parking lot looking for the familiar tuft of blonde hair, locating him by the main entrance. "Get in." He demanded through the open window.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I owe you.." Naruto stated, buckling his seat belt. He leaned over to kiss the Uchiha's cheek when he noticed a dark bruise forming. "Oi. What happened to your face?" He asked, his fingers tracing the mark.

"I..I hit myself opening the car door.. yeah.." The brunette lied, pushing away the blonde's hand. He pushed on the accelerator, driving in the direction of Naruto's house.

"Hey, where are you going?" The younger teen asked, realizing he hadn't told Sasuke the whole story of why he needed to be picked up.

"To your house.. Where else?"

"Oh, well I told Iruka I was staying at your place.. Please Sasuke, he'll ask questions if you bring me home at four in the morning.. please?" The blonde begged, putting on his most pathetic face possible.

The older teen mulled his options over in his head. He could take Naruto to his house, go home and get fucked. Or he could take Naruto with him, and put it off a few more hours and take the punishment later.. "Fine.." If he brought Naruto home, he wouldn't have to sleep with Itachi, saving him the guilt of enjoying such a sick pleasure. He turned the car around and headed back to his house, hoping Itachi wasn't brave enough to do anything with someone over. "What were you doing out anyway?"

"Oh.. I was meeting a guy I talk to online.. He tried to get in my pants so I got his sister to take me here so you could pick me up.. She said this was as far as she would take me.." The blonde explained, wringing his hands.

"Naruto. This makes, what, the fourth guy you've gotten yourself in trouble with? I'm telling you, if you keep pushing your luck, you won't get away the next time and you'll end up getting raped." The last word was forced, it always made him want to throw up when the topic was brought up. It always reminded him of his home life.

"I'm careful, Sasuke. Don't worry about me.."

"I have to worry about you, you don't do it.. You don't take care of yourself Naruto.." He was one to talk.. He allowed himself to be taken, possesed and abused almost daily by his _brother_. Could that be considered masochism? Or self-mutilation? Technically he was mutilating himself.. on the inside. Maybe he _should_ get a doctor..

Sasuke nerves were on end by the time they pulled into the driveway of his house. His knuckles had turned white from squeezing the steering wheel so hard, his head was throbbing. Simply put, he was scared. Had he ever been _scared _of Itachi before?

Quietly he stepped out of the car, and walked to his door, holding it open for Naruto before following him in. "Go ahead and go into my room, but be quiet. I have to go talk to Itachi for a little bit and I'll be there in a second." He whispered, as quiet as he could in the blonde's ear. He didn't dare touch Naruto or kiss him, Itachi would notice the taste.

Naruto ran up the stairs, his toes barely touching the steps, skipping every other one. Sasuke shook his head and stood at Itachi's door. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his lip gloss, swabbing on a thin layer. He always kept the tube with him, in case of an emergancy..

"You brought him." A stern voice accused, just as the door opened.

The younger Uchiha jumped, he took in a deep breath as he tip-toed over to the lush bed. "I-I'm sorry. He told Iruka he was staying over here.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The older male looked up from the book he was reading, folded a page to mark his place and shut the book. He placed it on the table next to his bed and motioned for his brother to lay down. "This will be the last time. Lighten up, little brother. You look..scared." The older Uchiha said mockingly, rubbing his brother's shoulders. "Go to bed. Have him gone before lunch.." He settled himself back into his blankets and closed his eyes. It was too easy to get what he wanted from Sasuke.. way too easy.

Sasuke stood and shuddered, heading back towards his room. Thankfully, Itachi had let him go.. for now. He knew as soon as Naruto was gone, things would be hell. There would be beatings, he'd get fucked, more beatings, and he would enjoy every minute of it.. sickly.. When he got to his room, the blonde was already stripped to his boxers half asleep under the dark blankets. The pale teen crawled into his bed, pulling the younger teen's back against his chest.

Naruto smiled at the warm embrace, turning around and burying his face into his lover's chest. "Hey Sasuke?" The blonde asked, breathing in deeply. Something had seemed different about the older teen for the past few weeks, he'd been acting more shy, turning away from kisses, and pushing out of hugs.

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

"You just seem more distant from me lately.."

"I've just been thinking about stuff, that's all.." He pressed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips, allowing the guilt to start.

"Then let me take you..."

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke, you haven't even let me _kiss_ you in over a month, what's going on?" He asked, sitting up. He was going to talk to Sasuke about this, he was getting tired of being ignored..

"You have no idea how much it kills me to turn away from your kisses and hugs and stuff.."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know.. I'm sorry.." Shaking slightly, the pale teen climbed into the blonde's lap, he'd deal with Itachi later. "Let me make it up to you.." He pulled his own shirt off, and lay back on his bed.

The blonde smirked, glad that at least they would get contact. He was so caught up in his own desires, that he didn't notice Sasuke was _making_ himself sit still and allow Naruto to do what he wanted.. The younger teen quickly pulled the Uchiha's dark pants off, along with the black boxers underneath. He removed his own boxers and began to kiss Sasuke's stomach all the way up to his lips. He sat back, spreading the older boy's legs apart. His fingers traced gentle lines up and down the pale teen's forming arousal, ignoring the throbbing of his own. He leaned back down and claimed the pale teen's lips, dipping his tounge into the warm cavern. The younger teen let his fingers wrap around Sasuke's length, pumping softly.

The pale teen shuddered, groaning aloud into the kiss. He felt fingers slid underneath him, prodding at his entrance. Sasuke pushed the blonde up and away. "I'm sorry Naruto.. Can we just sleep, please? I'll even stay naked and let you touch me if you want me to.. just not... that." His heart twinged at the hurt look on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, it used to be that I couldn't keep you off of me.. What's with this change in you? I mean, I'm totally fine without sex.. but.. I barely even _kiss_ you anymore. Do... do you not love me anymore?" The blonde asked, slumping back onto his lover's pillow.

"It's not that Naruto.."

"Then what is it?" He whispered solomnly, hands folding on his belly.

"Its nothing.. Look, sometime soon, I'll make just you and me time, ok? I promise, everything will be so.. simple again, ok? Just a few months and we'll be inseperable.. when we both can move out, ok?"

Naruto smiled softly as the dark-haired teen lay on his chest, pulling the covers over them.

-

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, taking pleanty of time to adjust to the light. He was greeted with warm lips against his own, a hand placed firmly in the center of his chest. "I've gotta get home, love. I'll try to call you later if 'Ruka dosen't make me _clean._"

"Oh, ok.. I don't know if I'll be here though, I gotta go shopping and stuff." He climbed from his bed, quickly dressing himself in his tightest jeans and a black and pink stripped tank top, which hugged his chest and abs beyond reason.

"Ok, I'll try your cell if you're not here.. Toodles." The blonde walked from the room, running down the stairs and out to Iruka's car. Sasuke waved at Naruto from his window, smiling softly as the car pulled away. Quickly, he skipped into his bathroom, plugging in his straightener. He opened a drawer, pulling out a jewelry box and dug around through the sorted colors, picking out his lip ring and sliding it into place. It took him a few tries to snap the ball into place, he never did quite get the hang of that. The pale teen stuck out his tounge, examining the color of the bead place in the middle. Perfect, black with a pink star in the middle, it matched so he wouldn't have to change it.. Sasuke slid on a few black rubber bracelts, adding a pink one for contrast. He dug around in the small box for random pink, silver and black earrings, decorating all of his lobe piercings with hoops and such. Like always, the holes in the more delicate parts of cartilage seemed to want to give him trouble, but with a few slight pushes, he forced them through. Searching around on the cabinet for his eyeliner stick, he decorated both of his eyes with thin black lines, covering his top lid with a very light pink shadow. He rolled on a bit of his sparkly lip gloss before picking up his flat iron to prefect his locks. Once they were straight, he settled on not gelling it today. Instead, he reached for a rubberband, pulling everything except for his bangs back into a perfect pony tail. He ran his fingers through the remaining hair, making sure it was satisfactory. He brushed his teeth squeaky clean, reaplying his lipgloss. Sasuke gave himself a quick spray with a lavander scented perfume before heading down the hall to his brother's room. He could hear the older Uchiha moving around, so he knew he was awake. Still, he knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

"Come in.." Itachi called as he slid on his t-shirt. He sat down on his bed, waiting for his brother to enter.

He opened the door, grinning as he made his way into his brother's lap. "Hey.." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Itachi. "I got paid last week, wanna go get some stuff at the mall?" He asked, settling his arms comfortably around the older Uchiha's neck.

"You're in a good mood this morning it seems. What have you been up to?" Itachi asked, chuckling softly. He licked his lips, the faint taste of peach intoxicating him.

"Nothing.. I'm just really happy to see you." The pale teen chimed, squeezing his brother with his legs. "So, you wanna go to the mall, or not?" He leaned close to Itachi's ear, better enabling him to whisper to him. "I was thinking about getting a new piercing, and some prettier clothes. And I think I should get some new shoes, what do you think?"

"I think you think to much, and its your money. Spend it on whatever you want." Itachi answered, leaning back against the bed so that the younger Uchiha was now straddling him. He reached out and grabbed the pale teen's hands, lacing their fingers together.

Sasuke's grin widened as he pinned Itachi's hand on either side of his head. He leaned down, barely brushing his lips against his brothers, noting the slight shiver than ran through the elder's body. "_I _want a new piercing and _I _want you to come with me."

With a smirk, Itachi quickly switched their positions, taking his brother's slight weakness to his advantage. "You want me to come with you? This early in the morning, Sasuke, you're getting more and more perverted each day.." He purred as he ground his hips into the younger teens. It was nearly confusing to him, what had gotten into his little brother? Normally, he'd do anything to avoid his touches, now, he seemed to be striving for them.

"Isn't that what you want? Itachi? Don't you want me to _like_ this?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his legs around the other's waist. "But you're going to mess up my hair if we do it like this.. and I don't really feel like re-doing it." He explained, pulling one of Itachi's hands from his own and forcing it between his legs.

As he wished, Sasuke was sat up and leaned against the headboard. He closed his eyes, allowing the pale man to unbutton and unzip his pants. His dark eyes quickly shot open however, when he felt a wet warmth running over his arousal. He glanced down, to find a head of dark hair between his legs. The pale teen moaned loudly as he felt tounge, teeth, mouth and all on him. "I-itachi.." He panted, no wonder his brother made him do this all the time. It felt amazing.. His fingers twitched, despretly begging to tangle in the soft black locks. He could feel himself close to his climax, just a little longer and he'd be there.. But just before he finished, the warmth retreated him, leaving him with an almost painful arousal.

Itachi raised up, pressing his lips into his younger brothers. Sasuke's sudden change of attitude had earned him just a little bit of gentleness, if he kept it up, things might start feeling really good for him. The older Uchiha couldn't help but feel a little bad when he noticed the bruise on his brother's pale cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to the slight color. It never occured to him how good it would feel to be gentle with his younger brother, after all, it would probably lead to better sex if Sasuke enjoyed what was happening.. He leaned back, avoiding Sasuke's gaze as he did so. "Zip up, I guess we'll leave in about 10 minutes."

"I-itachi, that's so not fair in any way shape or form." The younger one stated, zipping his pants and biting his lip to make his erection go away.

Itachi chuckled softly, pulling his brother from his bed. "Sure it is... You'll get your rewards tonight." He explained, leaving his room with Sasuke standing dumbfounded in the middle of the floor.

With a slight pout, Sasuke left too, making his way back into his room. "Now where did my shoes get to?" He asked himself, pulling up the edge of his blanket to locate the pink and black fuzzy converse underneath his bed. The pale teen didn't ask how they got there, he didn't care. He tugged a pair of socks from his drawer and slipped them on before sticking his feet in the shoes. They were one of his pair that he'd only tied once and refused to tie again.. it made things easier. He walked back into his bathroom to check his makeup, covering the bruise on his cheek since it seemed to unsettle Itachi earlier.

Sasuke ran down stairs, meeting his brother in his car outside. His hand slid over to rest happily on Itachi's thighs as they drove to the mall, neither of them speaking for fear of breaking the comfortable silence between them.


	2. Its better this way

eh hem.

**Kemper: **I really hope that's not a complaint.. since we all know what Gaki thinks about complaints..

**Kitsune19: **okie okie, only he's not really torn between them, he knows he loves 'tachi

**Sick Reasoning: Chapter Two: It's better this way.. **

Sasuke lay still on his mattress, stomach down, he couldn't sleep. His belly button was sore from the new piercing he'd gotten, it was still bleeding every now and then. Right now, he felt more guilty than he ever had in his whole entire life, Naruto had shown up at the mall, and he'd blown off his lover in favor of spending more time with his _brother._ Did that make him wrong for _hurting_ Naruto so he could take comfort in having his **_brother_ **help him find new clothes, shoes and things of the sort? At the time, he hadn't _cared_ if the blonde was sad or not, he _wanted_ to please Itachi so Itachi could in turn please him. It was _sick,_ fucked up, the way he thought.

Even worse, he'd allowed himself the pleasure of moaning _Itachi's_ name while he touched himself in the shower, pretending it was the paler, stronger hands stroking him. What was wrong with him? Itachi was his _brother_ for crying out loud, what kind of sick-minded freak wanted his _brother_ to jerk him off? Wanted his _brother_ to fuck him? His **_brother_ **to suck him dry? And what was even sicker, he was contemplating waking his _brother_ up so he would touch him.

It was settled, he pushed himself up from his bed, the image of Itachi peeling off his clothes tainted his mind, _tainted_ and he loved it. Without knocking, he quietly opened the door to Itachi's room, carefully making his way over to his sleeping brother. His heart beat was erratic, he was holding his breath as his fingers made to brush the pale face. When his fingers were centimeters away from the delicious skin, the older Uchiha's hand grabbed his wrist, before he even had time to blink.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, little brother?" Itachi asked, eyes still closed. His grip tightened on the pale wrist, no way would he be leaving.

"I can't.. My stomach hurts." He explained quietly, suprisingly calm having just had the shit scared out of him.

"So you came to disturb me?"

"I wasn't gonna disturb you, I.. was gonna.. do what you wanted. You like that, don't you?"

Itachi's eyes slowly opened, glancing at his brother with regard. Something weird had gotten into Sasuke, but he wasn't going to complain about it. "Why are you doing this? You used to cry every time I touched you, why are you suddenly so eager for it?" He released his grip on his brother's wrist, sitting up in his bed.

Sasuke crawled in with Itachi, settling between his brother's legs, resting his head on his stomach. "Just.. will you do it? Itachi?"

"Do what?" It was weird, for his brother to want it.. He normally fought, and kicked and screamed until he had came inside of him and let him leave his room. He glanced down into his brother's dark eyes, Sasuke was looking up at him pleadingly. "... Okay.."

With a nod, Sasuke extracted himself from Itachi's lap, laying down flat on the bed. He took a deep breath, to calm his heart beat and steady his breathing. His eyes closed, so he wouldn't know what was happening, as he felt Itachi's cold fingers snaking inside of his shirt, which was quickly pulled off of him. Next, he felt his shorts slide down, the cold air of the room hiting his naked hips with a bite. He shivered, his _brother's_ equally naked body pressing down on top of him. Warm lips decorated his neck with kisses, slowly moving up to his jaw, cheeks, and landing firmly on his lips. Sasuke's mouth opened slowly, his tounge sliding into Itachi's mouth, an invitation perhaps. Briefly, their tounges mingled, both boys fighting for dominance in the other's mouth; Itachi gave up, pulling away from his _brother's_ face.

His teeth sunk into the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulders, biting down hard until he felt blood trickling into his mouth. His goal was to make the boy complain, maybe ask him to stop. A submissive Sasuke was just not.. fitting.

But not even so much as a whimper or a gasp came from the younger boy, he'd have to try harder. His mouth moved up, settling on the more sensitive skin of Sasuke's neck. He bit, harder than last time, once again waiting for him to bleed. Still, no complaints.

"Dosen't that hurt you?" Itachi asked, raising himself up over the younger teen. Sasuke nodded.

"You never liked it before when I complained.. you always hit me for it.. I don't wanna be hit.." That qualified as a complaint, right? He hoped it didn't earn him a slap, or a punch, or even a beating.

"I won't hit you tonight.." The pale man kissed the wounds he'd just caused, tounge laping at the blood still continuing to flow. He remembered what he'd done to Sasuke earlier, before they left for the mall. The way the boy had moaned, and squirmed, and whined when he didn't finish.. Oh, it was just incredible. His pale body dissapeared underneath the blankets, Sasuke knew what he was getting..

The younger teen groaned, the feelings from earlier flooding back to him. Itachi's mouth was warm, wet, and so comfortable to be in. He shuddered as he felt the older boy suck him hard, biting his lip slightly when he felt fingers prodding at his entrance. It hurt him, to take his brother's erection without any type of lubrication what-so-ever, but he wasn't going to ask him to stop. He wanted to feel the burning sensation of Itachi slamming into him, brushing against the small bundle of nerves, his rough textured hands pumping him unrhythmically.

The feelings left his lower regions, once again, and the heavy body settled back on top of him. He whimpered softly when the older Uchiha shoved carelessly into his body, it burned, just like he wanted it to. His pale legs moved to wrap around Itachi's waist, urging him to start moving with a small buck of his hips. His wishes were met, and the white-hot sensation of being filled and fucked greeted him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his _brother's_ neck, squeezing his shoulders to keep from crying out. It hurt, yes, but if he dared complain, Itachi might stop..

The pale man groaned, he wasn't going to pretend that it didn't feel amazing, even more so knowing that Sasuke was his brother. He knew from the start he wasn't going to last as long as he normally did, and his expectations were soon proved when he spilled inside of the smaller body, continuing to thrust, riding out the pleasure of his orgasm. He pulled out quickly, rolling off of his brother's body. It was always easier for him not to linger, it kept him from caring. However, he felt a twinge of guilt, just a little bit of caring, when he felt his brother crawl on top of him, panting as he tried to regain control over his breathing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as the boy snuggled close to his chest.

"I'm cold.."

_'After that?' _Itachi asked himself, there's no way Sasuke could possibly be cold, he was sweating.. Maybe the boy was lying just to have an excuse to get closer to him. It would make sense, with the way he'd been acting lately. The cold metal of the younger teen's lip ring tickled his warm skin, a major contrast in temperature, and after a moment Itachi realized Sasuke was _kissing_ him. He glanced down to confirm his suspicions, seeing the soft lips decorating his pale skin. "What are you doing..?" He repeated.

"Do you want me to stop..?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his brother. He thought that at least giving him small kisses would be ok, but.. apparently he'd been wrong. He knew Itachi wasn't one to be sentimental, but still.. He could at least just enjoy a few kisses.

"I just wanna go back to sleep.."

The younger teen nodded. "Alright..I'll go back to bed.." He climbed from the bed, grabbing his shorts from the floor before sliding into them, picking up his shirt. "Good night, Itachi.." Maybe now he'd be able to get some sleep..

-

"Oh, hello Sasuke. Naruto's up in his room, if he's who you're here for." Iruka greeted the dark-haired teen, pulling the door open so he could walk in.

"Thanks.." The Uchiha replied quietly, giving him a slight nod as he headed up the stairs to Naruto's bedroom. Once he got there, he found the blonde laying on his bed, his headphones in place over his ears. He could see dried tear streaks on his face, had he been crying over what had happened at the mall?

The pale teen sat next to the younger teen on his bed, reaching up to pull off the headphones. "Hey there."

Naruto turned over on his back, turning off his small CD player and moving a little away from his lover. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember when I promised us some alone time? Still up for it?"

The blonde turned over on his side, facing away from Sasuke. "No.. You were mean to me yesterday, Sasuke.. You were _mean.._" He explained, furrowing his brows in irritation. Sure, sometimes Sasuke was a bastard, but.. blowing him off was just cold..

"I know.. I'm sorry. That's what I'm here for, I wanna make up.."

"You haven't even told him.. It's 'cause you're ashamed of me, arn't you..?"

Sasuke sighed, laying on the bed next to his lover and snuggling up against his back. "Its not that.. just.. He wouldn't understand.. and he might get mad and hi-..." He stopped, if he told Naruto, he'd, being the over-protective lover he was, say something to Iruka.. or try to get him to move out or something.. "Look, I was in a bad mood yesterday.. But I'm feeling better today. Do you.. wanna go eat or something? I'll pay.." He offered, forcing his arms around the tan body.

He felt the younger teen take in a deep, shakey breath, he could tell he was going to cry again. And when Naruto turned over in the embrace, and hid his face in his chest, Sasuke knew thats what he was doing.

"Its.. its not that simple..You can't just blow me off, feed me, and then expect things to be okay between us.. I mean, it dosen't even feel like you love me anymore.."

"That's why I'm _here_, Naruto.. Lets go out, and we'll come back here and be alone, ok? We can do whatever you want to.." His pale fingers ran up and down his lover's spine. "I don't want you to be mad at me.."

"Then you shouldn't have been so cold.."

Sasuke pushed the blonde back a little bit, gazing at his tear-stained face. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Naruto's before pulling back to continue staring. "I love you, Naruto.. You've gotta forgive me.."

"I dunno Sasuke.. you've.. changed.. A lot.."

The Uchiha nodded, he wasn't going to force him into a decision. "Alright.. I'll go then.." He turned and crawled out of the bed, his heart was sore as he made to leave the room. His heart really wished Naruto would ask him not to go, and he could crawl back in the bed to curl up with his lover. He wanted to fix things, he did love Naruto..

But the call never came, even as he walked down the stairs, out of the front door, and into his brother's car, he was still hoping for it. But it never came. And he drove home in silence.

He knew what he'd do when he got home, as much as it should have bothered him, he'd go and be a whore for Itachi again, it didn't bother him a bit.

--

(a.n.. sorry this chapter's short.. sorry for the slow updates.. sorry sorry)


End file.
